


Baring it All

by Misshyen



Series: Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [13]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Jake Jensen - Freeform, Jake Jensen x oc, Shaving, The Losers - Freeform, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: Jake preps for an upcoming mission and finds himself in an uncomfortable position.





	

“Claaaaaaire!”

She looked up from her laptop and listened.  She heard Jensen call her again.

“What!”

She heard a pained shout followed by a string of curses, “I need you!”

She shoved her laptop aside and jumped up, racing up the stairs to Jensen’s bedroom.  She was picturing something horrible from the sound of the shouting.

She held on to the door jamb to stop herself from falling as she skidded into the bathroom and was met with a sight she wasn’t prepared for.

Jensen sat on the side of the bathtub fiddling with a wax strip half off of his chest.  His chest was an angry red in some parts with a few tiny specks of blood dotted around.  A wide line of chest hair was missing.  He winced as he pulled on the wax strip slowly.

“What did you do?”  Claire shouted.

“I’ve had to hide some equipment and wires on me lately and I’m sick of it sticking to my chest hair so I thought this would make it easier.”

He tugged on a strip and cried out.

“Mother fucker!”

“What did you do?”  She asked again, “That’s my chest hair!”

“Yours!?  I’m the one being tortured.  By myself!”

“You know what I mean, I need that hair.”  She walked into the room and went to the cabinet, grabbing the bottle of baby oil.

She studied it for a minute before holding it up, looking over at him with a knowing grin, her eyebrow raised.

He gave her a pained lopsided grin.

“You were gone all weekend.  I got bored.”

“Gotcha.”  She said laughing.  She walked over to him and knelt down, pushing his legs apart.

“We don’t have time for that, I’m in pain!”  He said cupping himself.

“In pain but you can still joke.”  She said as she opened the bottle and dabbed her fingers with the fragrant oil.  She gently patted and rubbed it only sticky spots to try to loosen the sticky substance.

“Don’t hurt me.”  He said in a pathetic voice.

“Well you’re kind of stuck.  Why didn’t you ask for help?”

He looked at her and then gestured wildly to his chest, “Because I’m doing this!  Not exactly the manliest thing, Claire.”

“Okay okay.”  She said gently, tugging softly as she smoothed baby oil on the wax trying to loosen it.  “It’s not coming off.  I’m gonna have to pull fast.”

“No, please!”

“Are you crying?”

He looked down at his chest, “No.”

Claire swore she saw a pout and she leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips,  “I’ll make it fast.  Ready?”

“N…HOLY FUCK WOMAN!”

She held the strip and pressed on the spot with her free hand rubbing firmly.

“It’s all done.”

“Is my nipple on that paper??  You took my nipple, savage!”

She laughed and leaned back, “Stop, I did not.  You’re nipple is fine.”  She leaned over and kissed his chest, “Is that better?”

“No!  I’m a monster now!”  He looked away before grinning while talking in a dramatic tone, “Don’t look at me, I’m hideous.”

“Alright now.  You are certainly not hideous.”

“I have one chest hair now.  And he’s playing solitaire singing “All by Myself” while—“

“Stop it.”  Claire laughed.  She got up and went to the sink to grab his razor and shaving gel.  She walked over and turned the bathtub faucet before moving back in front of him.  “Why didn’t you just shave?”

He looked at the razor and gel and then at his chest.  “Huh.  Didn’t occur to me.”  He said sheepishly.

She shook her head and grinned.  “My goofball.”  She said to herself.

“Don’t you forget it.”  He said giving her an affectionate smile.


End file.
